Elphie the Latte Girl
by antiwicked
Summary: The sign out front was idiotic and, in Elphaba's opinion, utter bullshit. She was single, gay, and clearly happy with her job as a barista. Rated M for explicit language and smut. AU
1. Chapter 1

The sign out front was idiotic and, in Elphaba's opinion, utter bullshit. Stupid Fiyero. The bastard just had to put a billboard in front of the coffee shop in which she worked that stated that she was, in his words, "hella fucking gay and single". She didn't need him nor did she need pity from any passerbys. Elphaba rolled her eyes at the mere thought of it and then continued to clean the counter in front of her.  
"Hey, Throppsicle!" A voice came from the door and the green woman was determined to promptly ignore him. "Thropp! Hey Thropp!"  
"What do you want?" Elphaba exploded, throwing the rag at his face.  
Fiyero caught the piece of cloth and waved it in front of her as he sat down on a barstool. "Did ya see the sign?" He asked, smirking at her.  
"Yes I saw it," She answered, annoyed.  
"Isn't it great?" He questioned, wide-eyed.  
"Not the word I'd use to describe it."  
Fiyero groaned at her. "You're no fun, Fae-Fae! You're always at work. You and I could hit a bar, I can hook you up and -"  
Elphaba took the rag back and smacked him with it. "Number one, do not call me Fae-Fae. You know how much that pisses me off. Number two, at least I'm at work. This is the first day that you've come to work on time and without a hangover." She sneered at him. "I'm surprised that Avaric hasn't fired you yet."  
"Cause he loves me, Fae-Fae," Fiyero teased, just to bother her. "I make the best cappuccino in Oz."  
"Don't flatter yourself," Elphaba huffed, turning away from him.  
"You're a bitch," Fiyero sighed, swinging his legs around the counter and joining her.  
"And you're an ass. What's new?" Elphaba asked him, chuckling as her eyes slid over him in triumph.  
"Elphaba Thropp, watch your language!" Nessarose, the youngest Thropp sister, was wheeled over to the counter by a young man who looked very unwilling to be there.  
"Boq, a little closer if you will," the man whose name was Boq pushed Nessarose closer to the marble counter.  
"Nessarose, I'm twenty two. I can cuss if I want to," Elphaba snapped, rolling her eyes in irritation.  
"Just like you said when you said that since you were an adult and you could diss the Unnamed God and have this little... problem of yours," Nessarose looked at her and spoke daintily.  
"Problem? Nessarose, I'm gay," Elphaba pressed her palms down to the counter.  
"Elphaba," Nessarose cut her off. "This is just a phase. You'll get over it."  
"Nessarose," Elphaba's temper rose, her voice getting angry. "I like women. I like breasts. Get over it."  
"I will not until you get over this. I will be praying for your soul," Nessarose looked over at the man near her. "Boq, please pour a cup of coffee over my sister's head. She needs to be woken up."  
Boq looked at her as Elphaba leaned her elbow against the counter, chuckling. "Ness, why can't you do it yourself?" He breathed, irked.  
Nessarose looked at him with slanted eyes. "I have no arms," She told him with a forced smile as if explaining something simple to a dull-witted neighbor.  
"Maybe the Unnamed God will do it for you," Elphaba teased her, a smirk playing at her lips.  
"Elphaba Thropp, do not test my faith," Nessarose warned her.  
"Whatever."

* * *

"Damn sidewalk, damn shoes," Galinda Upland was too rich, too beautiful to be stumbling across the uneven cobblestone with a broken heel. Even worse, she was giving herself premature wrinkles! "Relax, Upland, relax," She muttered under her breath as she looked up and saw a small hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. Perfect.  
Galinda opened the door and a small bell rang as she clattered in.  
Fiyero noticed her first and his face lit up. "Hello pretty lady. What can I get you?" He asked, winking at her.  
"Black coffee with a lot of sugar and milk please," She ordered, her high pitched voice authoritative.  
"That's not black, really," Elphaba remarked, turning around to stare Galinda in the face. "But it's money for me so whatever."  
"Rude." Galinda pulled money out of her purse as Elphaba whipped away to go brew her drink.  
"Eh, she's a little frustrated," Fiyero remarked, biting at his lower lip. "So did you see the sign outside?"  
"What sign?" Galinda asked, turning in her seat and reading the board outside. "Oh... That. Well I'm certainly not single," She said, even though she wasn't. She wasn't about to tell this man that she was single, gay, and looking.  
"So you are gay, aren't you?" Elphaba slid her cup over to her and smirked.  
"Leave me alone, freak." Galinda snapped, trying to ignore the girl's beautiful brown eyes.  
"As you wish, Goldilocks."


	2. Bankrupt

"Fuck!" Elphaba scowled as the bag of sugar fell at her feet, the crystals spilling all over the wood floor.  
"Not too happy, are we?" Galinda asked her, sliding down the bar to look at the green woman. She could see the odd girl in the wheelchair and her boyfriend along with the other cafe worker gossiping silently, presumably about her.  
Elphaba frowned at her in amusement, an expression that Galinda guessed she wore quite a lot.  
"Well we can't all be happy, go-lucky airheads, now can we?" The green girl inquired mockingly, capping a lid onto the hot drink then sliding it over to the blonde and sighing. "Who are you anyway?"  
The bouncy blonde looked up. "Galinda Upland. You've probably heard of my family."  
"I have heard of your rich ass family. I should charge you double," She made a weak attempt at a joke. When it got no reaction, she continued. Well Miss Upland, that'll be three ninety five," Elphaba told her, her voice monotone. She was tired of her shift already and considered going home and taking the rest of the day to sleep off the headache that she felt beginning to form.  
Just as Galinda opened her purse to pay her, she realized, and mortifying so, that she hadn't brought along any money with her.  
There was a very awkward, tangible silence between the two as Galinda just sat there. Elphaba finally broke the silence and pressed her forearms to the countertop, leaning over to arch an eyebrow in expectation at the blonde.  
"Well?" She asked, holding out her hand.  
Instead of dropping coins into her open palm, Galinda took Elphaba's hand and pulled the green woman closer to her, smirking at her.  
"Let's say that you just give me that for free and you can take me to your place and let me make it up to you," Galinda breathed in her ear, smiling as she felt a change in Elphaba's breathing. This wasn't the first time that an Upland woman had used her beauty and sexuality to get what she wanted. Although, it certainly would be the first time that said woman would have done so for a small cup of coffee that she certainly could have made herself in the comfort of her own home. Realizing that fact, Galinda surrendered to her feelings for the first time. This strange woman had enchanted her. Elphaba's green skin was just as soft and marvelous as it looked and Galinda wondered if the same dark color was present in the sacred area between her legs.  
"Avaric, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow!" Elphaba shouted towards the back, letting Galinda drag her out of the shop after the green woman grabbed her wooly coat.  
As the door slammed shut, Fiyero grinned as he turned to his friends. "Looks like someone's getting laid," He laughed.  
"She better not be," Nessarose growled, her lips pursed.  
But Nessa's opinion didn't matter, and neither did Fiyero's. Quite honestly, nothing mattered to Elphaba as she unlocked the door to her humble apartment, barely managing to close the door with her foot as Galinda pressed her lips against hers in a fiery kiss.  
Elphaba, although much less experienced in these matters, made up for her lack of sexual prowess in passion. Her slim and crooked fingers delicately unbuttoned Galinda's long sleeved frock and slowly revealed her milky skin. The green woman pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to every inch of skin that was shown to her.  
Galinda made to cry out her name when she realized that she didn't even know her name. Holy Oz, she was making love to a woman that she didn't even know!  
As if Elphaba could read her mind, the green woman nipped at her earlobe. "The name's Elphaba," She breathed into her ear, making the blonde shudder with desire and a liquid heat to form in between her legs.  
"Can I call you Elphie?" Galinda teased, tugging onto the woman's frock until she got it over her head and onto the floor.  
"It's a little," Elphaba paused as she pulled away the flimsy piece of cloth that kept her away from the blonde's lovely breasts. "Perky," She teased, smirking as she rolled Galinda's nipples between her fingers until they hardened.  
Galinda's back arched and a moan escaped her pouted lips. "You-you're very good at this," She exclaimed as an intrusive green hand made its way into her lacy panties, teasing her through the fabric.  
"I've practiced extensively," Elphaba answered, her fingers pulling down the blonde's underwear and discarding it onto the floor where the rest of their clothes lay in a messy pile. "Well, on myself, that is."  
Galinda didn't get a chance to respond. As she opened her mouth to speak again, a loud shriek resonated throughout the bedroom. Two of Elphaba's long slim fingers had slid into the blonde, pumping gently as a pair of green lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking as she looked up at her, lust blazing in her brown eyes.  
"Elphie!" Galinda screeched, clutching at the woman's silky black locks, her eyes sliding closed. "I'm so close!"  
Elphaba, at her signal, thrusted faster, while leaving bruises on her neck. She wanted everyone to know that Galinda had begged to have her. She knew of the Upland's rich, prissy lifestyle and she smiled. All of those fraternity men would be jealous to find out that their golden girl had slept with a poor waitress. Not just any waitress, the weird green one.  
Galinda felt the tightness in her body release, her orgasm flooding through her body as she laid back, sweating profusely.  
The blonde looked like she was ready to pass out so Elphaba was surprised when she got up and straddled her bony hips.  
"I believe that I still owe you ninety five cents," Galinda purred seductively before she kissed the green woman.  
Elphaba didn't even get a chance to laugh.


End file.
